A Grim Fairy Tale Part 3
by Ashlyn
Summary: The Third Installment


Grim Chapter 4 Part 1 The limo pulls up outside of Bobbie's brownstone, Jerry turns to Sonny. "Stay with the kids till we have a chance to get everyone inside prepared." 

"Like that will happen." Jason says. "How exactly do we prepare them?" 

"We'll think of something, let's go." Nikolas states as the three men exit the limo and walk up the stairs to the home. Jerry opens the door with his key as they enter to find Bobbie, Luke and Carly sitting on the couch. Emily and Liz are in a corner of the room talking with Stefan and Laura. All eyes fall on them as a silence fills the room. "You're all here." Nik says, stating the obvious. 

"What's going on?" Luke asks with confusion. 'This is an interesting gathering of people you've asked her Nikolas." 

"There is no easy way to say this." Nikolas begins as Elizabeth cuts him off. 

"It's about Lucky, isn't it?" Her eyes brim with tears, the last year and a half has been hard on her. She couldn't' go to Art school, despite her acceptance letter. She managed to finish High School on time and even enrolled at the college with Emily. It has taken nearly this long to finally even consider dating, but every time she thinks she is ready, she thinks of Lucky and can't go through with it. "Have you discovered something more about his death?" 

"You could say that." Jerry says as Laura explodes in a fit of pure rage. 

"YOU COULD SAY THAT???" She bellows. "This is not a game, Jerry. If you have found out something about the night my son died, please tell us." 

Jason walks to the door and motions to Johnny to let them out of the limo. When Johnny opens the door to the car, Anya, Lucky and Sonny exit and begin walking slowly up the drive and then up the stairs until they stand just outside the home. Lucky takes a deep breath before entering his Aunt's home. Laura screams as Liz clutches on to Emily's hand for support as Luke asks breathlessly. "Cowboy?" 

The sound of Laura's scream and the room full of people cause Anya to grab on to Lucky's hand tightly. He turns to her, clasping his hand gently over hers. "It's okay, they're family." 

She says nothing as he pulls away and rushes to embrace his parents tightly, joining them in their tears. Breaking away from the tight hug, he calls out to Elizabeth who runs to him as he envelopes her in his strong arms, unable to say anything as he becomes overwhelmed with emotion. 

Laura takes notice of the young woman who stands trembling in the doorway, gasping when she see's the resemblance the girl bears to both her and Nikolas, it's as if looking at a picture of Lulu from 15 years in the future. Luke looks over to where Laura stares and says. "My God, she looks just like you." 

Anya takes a step back, uncomfortable by the sudden attention being thrown in her direction, she's startled when she feels Sonny behind her. On instinct, she takes his hand into her own and squeezes tightly as he wraps a protective arm around her shoulders. 'It's okay, Anya, they aren't going to hurt you." 

Lucky turns towards Anya and Sonny and calls out to her. "Anya, Babe, everything is cool." 

Bobbie whispers to Jerry. "What is going on here? How long have you known Lucky was alive? Who is that frightened young woman?" 

"I'll explain everything in full detail later, Bobbie." Jerry says, casting a glance in Jason's direction, he stifles a smirk, from the grimace on Jason's face and the look of determination in Carly's eyes, he wouldn't be the only one explaining things in play by play detail tonight. 

"Mom, Dad, You guys need to sit down, there are some things I need to tell you." Lucky says as Luke and Laura sink into the couch, both still in shock. "Okay, obviously, you can see that I'm alive." 

"Where have you been all this time?" Luke asks. 

"We saw the body..." Laura shudders. "Who took you?" Remembering the girl in the doorway she asks. "Who is she?" 

"My sister." Lucky blurts out. 

"What?" Everyone asks in unison. 

Nikolas glares at Stefan, unable to control his outrage any longer. "How long have you known?" He accuses with hate filled eyes. "How long have you known that I wasn't your son?" 

"Not my son?" Stefan asks incredulously. "What are you saying?" 

"Don't!" Nikolas yells, clenching his fists together to keep a lid on his temper. "Don't you dare stand there and tell me you did it out of love for me! I was robbed of my family! How could you? Was your obsession with my Mother so powerful that you passed a Spencer child off as your own just to keep a part of her near you?" 

"A Spencer child?" Luke whispers, his mind reeling. 

Anya digs her nails into Sonny's hands as she fights to breathe. The noise is so loud, she can feel them staring at her, studying her. He holds on to her hand tightly and continues to reassure her that everything is fine. 

"Nikolas, I can see you are upset, however, I know nothing of what you are enraged about. What exactly are you accusing me of?" Stefan asks, momentarily knocked off balance as he tries to digest Nikolas' horrid accusation. 

"Your Mother is the one who orchestrated Lucky and Anya's disappearances." Nikolas states with an icy glare. "She also arranged for no one to know that Mother was already with child when she was taken to the Cassadine Compound in Greece." 

"Pregnant with twins." Lucky says as Laura shakes her head. 

"No, I gave birth to Nikolas prematurely, there was only one baby." 

"Mom, listen to me." Lucky says gently. "Helena did this, she found out that you were already pregnant and it worked to her advantage because she needed an heir. The guy who held Anya and me captive all this time, he was hired by her. He never thought we would escape, so he had no reason to lie to us. He is the one who filled us in on all of the Spencer and Cassadine family secrets. Helena knew that Stavros and Stefan couldn't produce heirs, you were already pregnant, what better revenge on Dad than to pass his first born off as the Prince." 

"My first born?" Luke manages to choke out. He looks up at Nikolas with confusion. "You're my son?" 

"I'm my mother's son." Nikolas says bitterly. "That held no meaning to you before, it was only after my brother's death that you even bothered to try and acknowledge my existence." 

"You said there were two babies." Laura whispers, her mind spinning from the turn of events. She looks up at the young woman holding on to Sonny for dear life and asks. "You're my daughter?" 

"She's my twin sister." Nikolas answers a few moments later when Laura is met with silence from Anya. "Helena gave her to Doctor Lasteris to keep him quiet about the circumstances of my birth." Nikolas turns his attention back to Stefan. "Did you know about Anya? Did you care that I had a twin sister, a part of me that was taken away the day I was born? Did you even care what Helena did to the only people she knew as parents? Did it concern you that Helena held her captive when she was only fifteen years old?" 

Anya closes her eyes as she begins to shake. Sonny looks at her with fear and calls out to her brother. "Lucky!" 

Lucky takes one look at his sister and runs to her, tilting her chin in his hand, he says gently. "Hey, Anya, it's me." When he gets no response, he says more forcefully. "Open your eyes, sister of mine, Nikolas won't yell anymore." 

"What's wrong with her?" Carly whispers to Jason. 

"I don't know, I don't think she is used to loud noises or crowds." He says as Lucky continues to talk to her, desperate to break through her self imposed shell. 

"Come on, Big Sister, you trust me, I wouldn't tell you everything is okay unless it is." 

She opens her eyes and whispers to him. "I need air." 

"You want to go for a walk?" Sonny asks as Anya nods her dark head. "You want me to go with you? That way Lucky can settle some stuff in here. I can show you around the neighborhood." 

"Okay." She says as she hugs Lucky tightly. "I'm okay, Little Brother, you can relax now." 

"I know. Sonny will show you some of Port Charles. You can come back when you feel better." Lucky says softly. "Everything is okay now, Anya. You don't have to be scared anymore." 

"Okay, Lucky." She allows Sonny to lead her out of the room. Once they are gone, Nikolas begins apologizing. 

"I'm sorry. I never mean to upset her." 

"One thing has to be understood by everyone." Lucky says firmly. "You treat Anya with kid gloves. In a lot of ways, she is tougher than any of us here, but some things frighten her. She doesn't deal well with crowds of people. To her, you are all just a bunch of nameless faces, at best, you're the people in the stories I've told her about. She doesn't know you, and it will take her time before she will even want to. She also doesn't deal well in situations that involve conflict." He gives Nikolas a hard glance. "I know you didn't mean too, but come on, don't ever mention that bitch's name around our sister. It does bad things to her." 

"What in the hell did that monster do to her?" Laura screams. "What did she do to my children??" 

"Mom, during the year and a half Anya and I were gone, we never saw Helena." Lucky says. 

"How long was she with Helena before you were locked up together?" Luke asks, trying to find his bearing, despite his urge to find the old bitch and slit her throat infront of a full length mirror so she could watch herself die. 

'Two years. She was on her own before she was brought to the cell with me. I can't tell you anymore than that, it's her story." Lucky gives each of them a stern look. "Do not push her to talk. If she runs, I take off after her. I promised her that she would be safe here, that means she deals with you all on her terms, nobody else's." 

"Are you okay, Lucky? I think you and Anya need to be seen by doctors." Bobbie insists as Lucky shakes his head. 

"No, we're fine. Aunt Bobbie, the last thing my sister needs is to be probed and questioned by strangers." 

Laura turns to Stefan, who seems to be at a lost for words. "How could you?? How could you do this?? How could you let your Mother hurt my BABIES???? YOU PROMISED TO PROTECT MY CHILDREN!!!!" She rises to her feet and lunges at her, punching at him wildly as he stands there, never even attempting to protect himself. Jerry pulls her off as she sobs into Jerry's chest brokenly. "My babies, my poor babies." 

"We should call a doctor." Bobbie says firmly. "I can ask Karen and Gail to come over, they will be discreet and cautious." 

Lucky exhales as he looks at his Mother sobbing uncontrollably in Jerry's arms. "Okay, but only them, no hospitals." 

Nikolas glares at Stefan. "Leave here. I will approach you when I find the stomach to handle your lies and proclamations of love for me. Until that time, you will stay away from my family and me." 

"Nikolas, surely you don't think.." Stefan says brokenly, but Nikolas cuts him off. 

"Go, before I do something I regret." Nikolas says, his eyes and words ice cold as the man who raised him, leaves without another words, only silent tears reveal his heartbreak as he walks out of the home, alone. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Anya stops on the corner of the street and takes a long look around. "It's been so long since I've been outside." 

"You cold?" Sonny asks with concern. 

"No, thank you for getting me away from there." She says as she spots a bench and begins walking towards it as he follows. 

"You're claustrophobic?" He asks as he takes a seat next to her. 

"I don't know. Sometimes I have panic attacks when there are to many people around or things get to out of hand. I think the proper term would be anti social." When he laughs she glares at him. "I am being serious, I don't deal well with people." 

'You seem okay when you're with me." He says as she shrugs her shoulders. 

"I've heard so much about all of you. Lucky used to tell me all these wonderful stories to help pass the time. When he would talk about you, well, you always seemed larger than life. He told me that his family.." She stops. "Our family has never had a more trusted friend than you. Then, out of no where, just when I was about to make this deal with the devil, you appeared. You were the first kind face I've seen since being in that place. You were gentle, yet brave and you rescued me." She offers him a genuine smile. "Like some fearless Knight in the fairy tales I grew up reading." 

"I'm no knight in shining armor." Sonny insists. 

"Tarnished armor?" She asks. 

"Yeah, something like that." He see's her shiver and slips out of his finely tailored coat and wraps it around her shoulders. 

"I feel safe with you." She says after a moment of silence passes between them. "I shouldn't, because I don't know you. I've never allowed someone into my life so quickly, with the exception of Lucky, but what choice did I have? It was a matter of survival." 

He takes a long, hard, look at her and silently curses everyone whose ever harmed her or assisted anyone who has. May they all rot in hell. "You are safe now, Anya. You're back with your family." 

"The only family I have is Lucky." Anya says. "The only reason I even agreed to come to this town was because I can't imagine being separated from him now." 

"The Spencers are good people." Sonny says as she sighs. "They are good people who will welcome you into the family and protect you with their lives. How bad can they be, Anya? They raised Lucky, didn't they?" 

"I will give you that. I can't do the family thing, Mr. Corinthos. It never works out for me." She rises to her feet. "I guess we better go back." 

"I won't presume to tell you how to handle the Spencers, but I'm willing to bet if you set your boundaries with them, they will respect them." 

"I do not wish to discuss this any further." She says with a hint of annoyance. 

"Okay, discussion dropped." He retorts. "We should get you and Lucky checked out by a doctor." 

"No." She says firmly. 

"You could need medical attention." Sonny insists. 

"I said no. I don't like doctors, they're liars." She says angrily. 

They approach the brownstone as she takes a seat on the stoop. "I changed my mind. I don't want to go back in." 

"Okay, we can sit out here for a few more minutes." Sonny says, taking a seat next to her. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Bobbie hangs up the phone and announces. "Gail and Karen are on their way." 

"Why Doctor Baldwin?" Lucky asks as Nikolas tries to calm Laura down. 

"Your mother is in shock, you and your sister have been through a horrific ordeal, your father and brother have just learned the truth about Nikolas' paternity, you can't expect me to just believe that everything is fine." 

"I don't want to argue about this. Anya won't talk to a shrink. Hell, it's going to be a hassle to get her to agree to let Karen look at her." Lucky says. "I'm going to have to see if I can find her and convince her to go through a quick examination. If I don't return in twenty minutes, send in back up." He exits the brownstone, when he see's Anya sitting on the stoop pointing out different stars to Sonny, he asks cheerfully. "Who do you adore best in the world?" 

"What do you want?" Anya asks cautiously. 

"I need a favor from you." Lucky says as he joins them on the stoop. "Karen Wexler is coming by for a visit, I need you to agree to let her take a look at you." 

"She's a doctor?" Anya asks, her eyes narrowing. 

"Yeah, but I'm going to let her examine me too, I'll even go first. She's real nice and she won't hurt you." Lucky presses. "It will only take a few minutes." 

"No." Anya says adamantly. "Do whatever you want, but she isn't touching me." 

"Anya Eleni.." Lucky begins as she counters. 

"Lucas Lorenzo, No! I'm not doing it. You swore no doctors!" 

"I said no hospitals, this is a fair compromise." Lucky retorts, when she glares at him he throws up his hands in frustration. "Fine, I understand. You're to scared to do it." 

"I am not falling for this. I don't want to see a doctor." Anya protests. "Lucky, don't push the issue." 

"I know Karen." Sonny interjects. "She would never do anything to hurt you. Anything she does find, it will be between you and her." 

"Anya, I'd never ask you to do something unless I really believed if was important. I need you to do this." Lucky urges as a car pulls up. "Please." 

"Fine, I don't want to do this, Lucky, but I will if it will keep you quiet." Anya watches with distrust as the two women approach. 

Sonny rises to his feet. "Dr. Baldwin, Karen." 

"Mr. Corinthos." Gail says politely. "Lucky, hello dear, I am so happy to see you are alive." 

"Hey Sonny." Karen says. "Hi Lucky." She turns to Anya. "Hi, I'm Doctor Wexler, but feel free to call me Karen." 

"Doctor." Anya says coldly. 

"I don't particulary like seeing a doctor either, so I'll make you a deal. If you will agree to let me take a look at you, I will promise that it won't take that long." Karen says gently as Anya rises to her feet. 

"Let's just get it over with so Lucky will leave me alone about it." Anya says bitterly as they enter the building. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Karen and Anya enter Bobbie's room as Karen shuts the door. She gently does an examination. When Anya slips out of her dress and Karen see's the fading bruises on her sides and back, she asks. "Are you experiencing any pain around your rib cage?" 

"No." She answers. "I'm okay, Doctor. It looks worse than it is." 

"Have you coughed up blood or felt light headed or dizzy?" Karen asks as she continues to look her over. 

"I did the day after the beating." Anya admits. "I'm okay now. Trust me, I've been hurt worse than this." 

"I'm sorry." Karen says sincerely. "I can't even imagine the hell you and Lucky went through. I would like to get X-rays. If not at the hospital, we could go to the clinic I work at tonight, there would be no one there at this hour." Karen explains. 

"If Lucky agrees, I'll go." Anya concedes as Karen opens the door. "Thank you. You're not like most Doctor's I've seen." 

"You can visit me anytime, Anya." Karen says gently. "I'll give you my number. If you ever need medical assistance, no matter what time it is, I am always available, okay?" 

"Thank you, Doctor Wexler." Anya says as she exits the room and Lucky enters it. He takes off his shirt at her request as Karen fights the urge to grimace in front of him. The bruises on his back and sides are darker and more severe than his sister's. "Oh, Lucky." She whispers. 

"Looks worse than it is. Is Anya okay?" He asks as she examines him. 

"I want you both to go to the Quartermaine clinic with me tonight for X-Rays. Your sister agreed to go if you will." Karen says. "Lucky, have you been coughing up any blood? Having pain when you breathe? Feeling light headed or dizzy?" 

"Not lately." He says. "I'll go since you got her to agree to. I'm impressed, I wasn't sure if I could even get her to agree to let you look at her." A knock comes to the door, without noticing he has to yet to put his shirt back on, Lucky calls out. "Come in." 

Sonny enters the room, taking one look at the bruises on Lucky, his stomach lurches as painful memories flash through his mind as he attempts to keep his temper in check. "Son of a bi..." 

Lucky quickly pulls his shirt over his head and says firmly. "You saw nothing." 

"Lucky." Sonny says as Lucky cuts him off. 

"You saw Nothing, Sonny. My family is already reeling, you keep this to yourself." He exits the room as Sonny turns to Karen. 

"Anya wearing the same marks?" He asks furiously. 

"I can't discuss a patient with you, Sonny." Karen says, but her eyes give her away. 

"Damn it, they okay? Do they need to be admitted to the hospital?" Sonny presses. 

"Sonny, I can't discuss this with you. Rest assured I am doing everything I can to see that every precaution is taken with their care." She opens the door as they exit Bobbie's bedroom and join the others in time to hear Anya say angrily. 

"I'm not talking to a shrink." She clenches her fists, her eyes flash as she repeats. "I'm fine, Lucky I want to leave now." 

"Okay, we'll go with Karen then I'll rent us a hotel room." He says as she nods her head. 

"Lucky, you both can stay here." Bobbie offers. 

"No." Anya answers. "I don't want to stay here." 

"Aunt Bobbie, it's nothing personal, but it's just to much to soon." Lucky explains. 

"I have a penthouse." Nikolas says. "Anya" He says gently. "Emily, Liz and I live there. We have a free room for you, no pressure, you can have all the space you need." 

"It's a safe place, Anya." Sonny assures her when she hesitates. "He's on the same floor as my place and Jason's. No one else lives on that floor." 

"I don't know." She whispers. 

"Come on, Baby. Give it a try. If you hate it, we'll move." Lucky promises. 

"Okay." ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Karen, Lucky, and Anya leave with Sonny as Gail takes Laura into Bobbie's room to talk. Bobbie wraps her arm around Luke, who sits in shocked silence on her couch. Liz says to Nikolas. "Is he okay? What happened to him? What did those monsters do to both of them?" 

"Elizabeth, Lucky will explain everything to you." Nik assures her. "Let's head home, I'm sure he will want to spend time with you when he gets there." The three of them says their good-byes as Carly says to Jason and Jerry. 

"Something isn't right with my cousins. They are way to calm, especially Lucky. Anya is at least reacting, Lucky acts like he's been away at camp." 

"It takes time for people to come to terms with traumatic events. The next seventy-two hours will be crucial for them, for everyone." ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ Part 2 

Exiting the shower and slipping into the jeans and T-shirt Emily lent her, Anya combs her hair and stops to look at her reflection in the mirror, shocked to see the stranger looking back at her. It's been nearly a year and a half since she last saw her face, her hair is longer, her face is thinner. She quickly looks away and exits the bathroom. 

She can hear Lucky and Liz crying in Liz's room. Once they returned from the clinic and Karen was certain nothing was broken, Lucky became surgically attached to Elizabeth., giving in to the tears of happiness at being reunited and rage at being separated for so long. She knows everything about Elizabeth, he couldn't stop talking about her or their parents and the rest of his friends and their siblings the entire time they were locked up. 

Emily was kind enough to help her get settled in. She provided her with clothes, thankfully they wore the same size, and offered a shoulder to lean on once things began to surface. She smiles, Emily is as sweet as Lucky described her. She wasn't pushy when she offered her help, and she took the time to explain that she too was once in the position of acquiring a new family, and that Lucky helped her through it. 

Nikolas and Emily retired to bed, checking the clock on the table she is surprised by the hour, only nine p.m.. It feels to much later. Alone in the home, feeling like an outsider, she wrestles with the feeling of restlessness. Her eyes set on the star filled sky as she looks out the glass doors that lead to the balcony. Suddenly, being in the home feels like a prison. She needs to be outside, to feel the air, to be free. She is a stranger in this home. Lucky needs Elizabeth, not her to comfort him. She isn't jealous, she is overjoyed that he has finally been reunited with the love of his life, but she knows everything has changed. Giving in to the desire to be outdoors, she unlocks the glass doors, opening them, she breathes in the crisp night air. 

Anya walks out onto the balcony, the cool New York night air wrapping around her lithe body as she embraces the pure beauty of the night. Hopping on the ledge of the balcony, she stretches her arms out as she walks barefoot across the stone ledge, mimicking the tight rope walkers she saw in the circus when she was only a child. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Sonny exits his limo, as he makes his way to the entrance of the building, he hears Johnny exclaim. "Oh Sh*t, that Spencer chick has snapped." He looks up to where Johnny's eyes are fixated and feels the air *whoosh* out of his lungs. Clad in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, her long brown hair cascading down to her waist, her arms outstretched as she balances on the edge of the top floor balcony, he see's Anya. 

Running into Harborview Towers, he makes little time in reaching Nik's apartment. He bangs on the door, when Lucky lets him in, he says angrily. "Do you see where your sister is?" He pushes past him and cautiously walks on to the balcony as Lucky curses at him from the doorway. 

"She's fine, man." He insists as Nikolas enters the room and glares at his brother. 

"This is fine??" 

"She ain't going to jump, she's not suicidal, just a little impulsive and reckless." Lucky explains as he leads Nikolas away from the balcony to give Anya some space. 

"Hey Sweetheart." Sonny says gently. "You're pretty high up, there." 

"I know!" She says happily. "Isn't it beautiful, Mr. Corinthos? Look at how you can see just about everything from up here." She looks down at him. "Want to join me?" 

There's a loud crackle of thunder as Sonny gives her his most dazzling smile. "I'd rather you join me down here." 

"You're scared of heights?" She asks incredulously. 

"Lot's of people are." 

"I didn't think you were scared of anything." The rain begins to fall gently as she laughs. "It's so cold!" 

"Come on down, Anya. It's raining now, you'll get sick." Sonny says as she makes a face at him, he laughs in spite of himself. She's crazy, absolutely crazy. 

"I'll be sick if I go back in there." Anya announces as she suddenly jumps in the air, landing on the ledge, she laughs as he reaches out to hr. "You're sweet, you'd really try to catch me if I fell. You are a regular knight in tarnished armor, Sir Corinthos, rescuing damsels in distress, even if it's self imposed distressed." 

"You are going to give me a heart attack, if you don't come down from that ledge, little girl." Sonny says, his voice like liquid gravel. "I'm an old man, my heart can't take it." 

~~~Young teacher, the subject Of schoolgirl fantasy She wants him so badly Knows what she wants to be Inside her there's longing This girl's an open page Book marking - she's so close now This girl is half his age~~~ 

"You're thirty-two, maybe thirty-five, so unless you have a history of bad hearts in your family, I wouldn't fret too much." She winks at him. "Bad heart breaks don't count." 

"How much did Lucky tell you about me?" He asks as she extends her hand to him, instead of joining her, he pulls her to the ground with him as the rain begins to fall heavily. 

"Enough." She teases as she twirls around on the balcony, letting the rain wash over her. "How can you want to be inside? It's invigorating out here." 

~~~Don't stand, don't stand so Don't stand so close to me Don't stand, don't stand so Don't stand so close to me~~~ 

"I can think of other ways to be invigorated that don't include being drenched by rain." He retorts as she moves close to him, practically standing on his toes, her hands work his coat off of his shoulders, leaving him with his red silk shirt clinging to his chest. 

"I know plenty of ways to make your heart race." She purrs into his ear, not caring that they've acquired an audience that consists her of her brothers, their girlfriends and his body guard. "But, you're an old man, I doubt your heart could take it." 

~~~Her friends are so jealous You know how bad girls get Sometimes it's not so easy To be the teacher's pet Temptation, frustration So bad it makes him cry Wet bus stop, she's waiting His car is warm and dry~~~ 

He looks into her blue eyes and forces himself to fight the urge to take her beautiful face into his hands and kiss her full, red, pouty lips. She's his best friend's daughter, she's a child even. Hell, she's Nik and Lucky's sister and she's been held captive for over a year, what in the hell are you doing? He screams at himself as he pulls away, bending over, he picks up his coat and wraps it around her as she laughs. "I scared you." She taunts. 

"No you didn't." He lies. "I'll make you a deal, you go inside, get in a hot shower, change into warm clothes and come back to my place." 

~~~Don't stand, don't stand so Don't stand so close to me Don't stand, don't stand so Don't stand so close to me~~~ 

"I'll be there." She says with a smile. 

"For dinner." He says with a grin. "I'll make you anything your heart desires." 

She can see that the curious onlookers are keeping a discreet distance, completely out of ear shot as she says in a sultry tone, her eyes filled with pure lust. "I already know what my heart desires, and the only food it involves would be spread over your body." 

~~~Loose talk in the classroom To hurt they try and try Strong words in the staffroom The accusations fly It's no use, he sees her He starts to shake and cough Just like the old man in That book by Nabakov~~~ 

"Dinner, and in my home, we eat on plates...most of the time." He curses at himself. Run, damn it, run far away. You hear the alarm bells, hell this little girl is setting off alarms you ain't even heard before, she's Luke's daughter. 

"Okay, Mr. Corinthos, dinner, for now." Anya says as she slips out of his coat and hands it back to him. "I'll be at your place in an hour and I want something hot." 

"You got it." He whispers, his eyes roaming over her soaked body, her T-shirt and jeans clinging to every sexy curve of her body. He exhales. "And Anya." 

~~~Don't stand, don't stand so Don't stand so close to me Don't stand, don't stand so Don't stand so close to me~~~ 

"Yes?" 

"Call me Sonny." He says before escorting her inside. Once they are out of the rain, Anya turns to Emily and asks. 

"Could I possibly borrow another outfit?" 

Emily laughs as she hands her a towel. "Consider my closet yours, we'll have to go shopping for you." 

"I have to find a job first." Anya says as Emily leads her to the bedroom. 

"Well, you should take your time before rushing off to find a job." Emily says. "You can jump into the shower, any idea what you want to wear?" 

"I'm having dinner with Sonny." She says with a smile. 

"I see, you want casual? Elegant?" 

"Anything in your closet sure to knock his socks off?" Anya asks with a wicked grin. 

"I have a few things." Em cock an eye brow at her. "Love at first sight?" 

"Something like that." Anya says before disappearing into the bathroom. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ "I'm making her dinner." Sonny repeats, amused by the boys who stand shoulder to shoulder, arms folded across their chests. "IS there a problem?" 

"What the hell was that display out there?" Nikolas asks. "She is only a kid." 

"She is your age." Sonny points out as Nik scowls at him. "Dinner, I'm making her dinner. I know she's a kid, hell she's Luke's kid. She's you guy's sister, she's fresh from a year in hell, I get the picture boys. She feels uncomfortable here. Like a fifth wheel. I just want to make the transition easier for her." 

"I'm surprised she's been so comfortable with you and Emily." Lucky admits, breaking his silence. "Anya is wary around people she doesn't know." 

Flashing back to her earlier statements, Sonny mumbles. "Oh, she's comfortable with me, all right." 

"What was that?" Lucky asks with a hint of annoyance. 

"Lucky, you've been real vague about what you and Anya went through." Nikolas says gently. "If we knew more about it, maybe.." 

"There is nothing to talk about." Lucky interrupts, his arm wrapped around Elizabeth, he gives her a kiss on the top of her head. " We're fine." 

"What are you leaving out about Anya? You've been mysterious about her past with Helena, but then you also drop hints. It would be easier dealing with her if we knew more about her." Nikolas presses. 

"She'll tell you about herself when she's ready." Lucky says. "Sonny, go home, you are dripping all over the carpet." 

"Oh yeah." Sonny flashes Nikolas an apologetic grin. "Sorry about that." 

"I'll send you the cleaning bill." Nikolas says with a small smile. "I expect her home at a respectable hour." 

"Yeah, it will be well after your bed time, kiddo, so don't wait up." Sonny teases before walking soggily out of the penthouse. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Sonny emerges down the stairs, a new Armani suit on as he checks his watch, it's been an hour and a half since he left Nik's Maybe she changed her mind. Johnny opens the door. "Anya is here." 

She enters the home, her long chestnut brown hair falls softly over her shoulders and down her back. She is wearing a bright, red, strapless, dress that falls way above the knee, it fits tight, hugging her body like a glove, matching red heels complete the outfit. He can barely take his eyes off of her as she asks. "Is this proper dinner attire in your home?" 

~~~I guess I shoulda known By the way u parked your car sideways That it wouldn't last~~ 

"You look beautiful." He admits. "Have you decided on what you want for dinner?" 

"Are you on the menu yet?" She asks with a light laugh. 

~~~See you're the kinda person That believes in makin' out once Love 'em and leave 'em fast~~ 

"Dinner." He reminds her as he feels the temperature sky rocket in the room. She moves over to the couch and leas back, making herself more comfortable and giving him a perfect view of her long, silky legs. 

"I can't decide if your resistance annoys me or turns me on." She comments casually. 

~~~I guess I must be dumb 'Cuz U had a pocket full of horses Trojan and some of them used~~~ 

"You always move this fast?" He asks, taken back. This woman child on his couch, who oozes with sexuality and confidence bears little resemblance to the young woman Lucky describes. 

~~~~~But it was Saturday night I guess that makes it all right And U say what have I got 2 lose? And honey I say~~~ 

"When I see something I want, I go after it." She says simply as she rises to her feet and walks to the bar, fixing him a scotch on the rocks, she offers it to him and begins massaging his shoulders. "I'm a first class cook." ~~~ Little red corvette Baby you're much 2 fast Little red corvette U need a love that's gonna last~~~ 

"Not in my kitchen." He groans as she hits a tense muscle. 

"I never make a mess." She whispers, her fingers working magic over his shoulders and moving slowly to his back. "You're so tense, Sonny. Wouldn't it feel nice to be the one being taken care of. You saved me from that hell hole, it's the least I can do, to make you dinner." She leans next to his ear, whispering softly as her breath brushes against his cheek. "Especially since you won't let me show you just how much I appreciate you coming to my rescue." 

~~~I guess I shoulda closed my eyes When U drove me 2 the place Where your horses run free 

'Cuz I felt a little ill When I saw all the pictures Of the jockeys that were there before me~~~ 

He closes his eyes, lost in the sensation of her mind boggling massage. "Okay, you win." 

"What do you want for dinner?" She asks, her fingers move slowly back up his spine, then over his shoulders and finally dance across the tender muscles in his neck. 

~~~ Believe it or not I started to worry I wondered if I had enough class 

But it was Saturday night I guess that makes it all right And U say, "Baby, have U got enough gas?" Oh yeah~~~ 

"Linguini with Clam sauce." He murmurs. 

"White or red sauce?" 

"Red." 

"I'll freshen up your drink and then start on dinner." Taking his half finished drink, she makes him a new one, stopping by the stereo, she puts on a B.B. King CD before handing him his drink. "You relax and let me take care of everything." 

He works on his drink as he hears her moving around in his kitchen. What am I doing? He asks himself. She has just spent a year and a half locked in that make shift cell and on her first night back in Port Charles she's giving me back rubs and making my dinner? He rises from the couch and walks to the kitchen, leaning on the door way, he watches as she expertly prepares the meal, cleaning as she goes. He never makes a sound, content with just watching her. 

~~~Little red corvette Baby you're much 2 fast, yes U r Little red corvette U need 2 find a love that's gonna last~~~ 

"Would you like to sample the sauce?" She asks without looking up from the pot. 

"How did you know I was here?" He asks, entering the kitchen. 

"I always know when I'm being watched." She dips the wooden spoon into the rich sauce, blowing on it gently before feeding it to him. 

Fireworks explode in his mouth as his taste buds delight in the flavor of her special recipe. He grins at her, in total awe. "That's amazing." 

~~~A body like yours (A body like yours) Oughta be in jail (Oughta be in jail) 'Cuz it's on the verge of bein' obscene ('Cuz it's on the verge of bein' obscene) 

Move over baby (Move over baby) Gimme the keys (Gimme the keys) I'm gonna try 2 tame your little red love machine (I'm gonna try 2 tame your little red love machine)~~~~ 

"Thank you, now set the table, Pasta's almost done." 

~~~ Little red corvette Baby you're much 2 fast Little red corvette U need 2 find a love that's gonna last~~~~ ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Liz rests against Lucky's chest, the tears have subsided and they both just rest peacefully in each other's arms. "I never truly accepted that you were dead. Eventually, my mind wrapped around the idea you wouldn't be back, but even then, my heart didn't except that." 

~~~If I could save Time in a bottle The first thing that I'd like to do Is to save every day 'Til Eternity passes away Just to spend them with you~~ 

"I'm sorry you grieved for me all this time. I hate that they set it up so that you would blame yourself. I tried to come home to you, but I couldn't break free." 

"That's how you got the bruises?" She asks softly, he'd confided everything he could manage, with promises to tell her the rest when he wasn't so raw. 

"Yes, but I'm okay, Elizabeth. My sister and I are back home, I have you again." 

"You always had me, Lucky." She reminds him. 

~~~If I could make days last forever If words could make wishes come true I'd save every day like a treasure and then, Again, I would spend them with you~~~ 

"I know. I love you, Elizabeth. Not a day went by that I didn't think of you or hum your song. I prayed for a way to get to you, to make your understand I wasn't dead." Lucky cradles her in his strong arms. "I wish there was something I could do to turn back time." 

~~~But there never seems to be enough time To do the things you want to do Once you find them I've looked around enough to know That you're the one I want to go Through time with~~~ 

"There isn't, but you're here now and that is all that matters. Everything will be okay, Lucky. Anya will adjust to being a Spencer, we'll move to New York.." When he stiffens, she looks up at him with concern. "Lucky?" 

"I can't just up and move." Lucky explains. "I just got home. I have to be here to help my family recover from all of this. Nikolas is my Dad's son, they have a lot to deal with. My sister is a stranger in her own family. Lulu is only six years old, she wouldn't understand me just leaving again." 

~~~If I had a box just for wishes And dreams that had never come true The box would be empty Except for the memory Of how they were answered by you~~~ 

"I didn't mean move next week." Liz says with a smile. "You have to rebuild your family and your own life, but I'm here Lucky. You aren't alone, you don't have to shoulder the entire weight of the Spencer Family on your shoulders on your own." 

"I know and I thank you. Anya has a lot in common with both you and Emily, if you can just give her some time I think she will eventually let you both in." 

"She seems to have taken an instant liking to Sonny." Liz comments. 

"Yeah, but I'm all for anyone she let's in. Sonny was the first one to break down that door, he helped her to her feet, and when we were running to the car, he helped her along. He's so protective of everyone, and she's drawn to that. Besides, he has no expectations of her. He's not a Spencer who wants to call her daughter, sister, cousin, niece ect. If he can help her feel safe in Port Charles, then I'll owe him not only for looking out for you and my family, but for helping my sister find her way into the family fold." 

"You make her feel safe, Lucky. It's obvious that to her, home is wherever you are." Elizabeth assures him as she see's him yawn. "Okay, that's my clue to shut up and let you sleep." 

"No, I never want you to stop talking." He says with a sleepy smile. "I've missed you for so long, I will never tire of the sound of your voice." 

~~~But there never seems to be enough time To do the things you want to do Once you find them I've looked around enough to know That you're the one I want to go Through time with~~~ 

"Good Night, Lucky." She whispers as she cuddles next to him. 

"Night, Elizabeth." He manages to say just before falling asleep. She watches him sleep and says lovingly. 

"You're not alone, Sweetheart. You helped me through the worst year of my life, I will do the same for you." 

Song Credits Don't Stand So Close To Me By Sting Little Red Corvette By Prince Time in a Bottle By Jim Croce 


End file.
